


Pio's Sneeze Attack

by sarahgirl1998



Series: Sneeze Attacks [18]
Category: Cuccioli | Pet Pals (Cartoon)
Genre: Animals, Bombs, Comedy, Humor, Male Sneezing, Parody, Screenplay/Script Format, Sneezing, Talking Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 20:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10446678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Pio gets a Sneeze Bomb, and Top Hat tries to save Pio from it.





	

[Pio has gotten a sneeze bomb.]

Pio: A sneeze bomb. Just what I've always wanted.

[The sneeze bomb sniffles, then Top Hat's voice is heard.]

Top Hat: Never fear! Top Hat is here!

[Top Hat is standing on top of a hill. He tries to jump down, but tumbles to the ground and we hear a crash as he screams. Holly, Moby, Diva and Nameless arrive just as Top Hat gets up and lifts up his stomach, revealing a belt with switches and buttons on it. He presses a button, causing a sneeze-bomb-catcher, which is actually a bell, to come out and trap Pio under itself.]

Pio: Hey! What are you trying to do?!

[The sneeze bomb explodes under the sneeze-bomb-catcher, which suddenly shakes. Due to the effects of the bomb, Pio begins to inhale to sneeze.]

Pio: Aaahhh... AAAAAAAHHHHHH...

[Holly, Moby, Diva and Nameless all realize what is about to happen and run away from the scene, while Top Hat, completely clueless, stays where he is. The sneeze-bomb-catcher suddenly gets smaller, and when Top Hat tries to inspect it...]

Pio: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH... CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

[The screen shakes as Pio releases a huge sneeze, which blows the sneeze-bomb-catcher away, revealing a crater - which Pio is inside of - where it was, and knocks Top Hat off-camera. Then the crater shakes as Pio sneezes three more times.]

Pio: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOO! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOO! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH... CHOOOOOOOOOO!

[Holly, Moby, Diva, Nameless and Top Hat cautiously return to the scene to investigate the crater, but right when they get close enough...]

Pio: AAAAAAAAHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOO!!

[Pio sneezes again, causing everyone to cringe.]

Moby: Now that is a sneeze attack if I ever heard one.

[Holly decides to help Pio out of the crater.]

Holly: I'll help you, Pio.

[Pio nearly gets pulled out, but sneezes again.]

Pio: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

[Top Hat plugs his ears to keep from hearing the sneeze.]

Diva: Bless you.

[Then Pio rubs his nose on his forefinger and looks at Top Hat in irritation.]

Top Hat: [trying to be innocent] I guess my sneeze-bomb-catcher went a... little off-course.

Pio: [sneezes again] AH-CHOO! [rubs his nose] A little off-course?! Are you a... [sneezes again] AH-CHOO! [rubs his nose] ...schmo or what?


End file.
